When Hope is Lost
by ShadowthehedgehogandMaria
Summary: Maria(as a hedgehog in most of my stories) Is in distraught in not having Shadow anymore. She referrs him as 'passed on'. But, as a few days pass, things get stranger and insaner.
1. Chapter 1: A lost feeling

Why has time gone by so fast?

Has it been a year since he...Died?

No, he's not dead. I can't help but think he is, but I know he isn't. I'm being immature, he is gone... Just to think I still have my wedding ring on and... A baby to feed.

It all came by so soon and unexpected... I long for him, I need him. My heart is wounded..

Wait, no.

It's been shattered ever since he passed. I had to gulp every time I came by saying his name or thinking about him. He knew I wanted a kid of our own, and he gave me one... I didn't figure out what he meant when he said as he was passing on..

'I left a..Reminder of me.' He meant that he knew I was pregnant, but I didn't. I do have something from him.. My little Sarah. She's a few months old, and cute as a button. She had yellow fur with red stripes on her quill-like hair and blue orbs just like mine. She is a joyful little child. Only, she doesn't show very much emotions yet except smiling. She has his smile.. His cute grin.

I loved rocking her to sleep, and hearing her sucking on her thumb. She was very close to falling asleep, I could tell. I hummed to her a bunch to soothe her.

"Hey Maria, you okay?"

I jumped a little and turned my head to see Samuel. "Oh, hey Sam.."

He was a nice guy, and often checked on me because of the affects of Shadow..Dying on me. He was a black hedgehog with hazel eyes and a sweet smile. He wore white boots and a silver necklace. A little chest fur and a noticeable scar on his right leg. He loved to play with Sarah a bunch. I think he is good with her.

If you're thinking he is the real deal for me, you must be kidding. He is just a friend, really. He cares a lot about me and often I catch him blushing oddly. I knew he liked me, but I do not want a relationship. There is only one guy, and that is Shadow.

"Startled much?" He chuckled and I kept swaying Sarah smoothly. "So, What are you doing in my house?"

His face turned pale and noticed how he was nervous. "It's fine. Just make sure you locked the door.."

"I d-did..." His paleness disappeared and became relieved. I soon got up and walked into the nursery to put her in her crib. He followed and smiled at Sarah. She was dead asleep, I could tell.

I pulled up the blanket and gave her the Teddy bear she loved. "So.. How are things?" He whispered. "Could be a little better I guess... Things are slow." He nodded and looked into my eyes. "Things are going to get better.. I can promise you. Just hold on okay?" I made a half smile and walked out of the room and into the hallway. He closed the door behind him and put his hand on my shoulder. I tensed up a bit, then bit my lip. "I guess you are going to bed soon.. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah.. Thanks for stopping by."

"Come here." He pulled me into a surprising embrace and I couldn't help but gasp. I put my arms around him and sighed. I liked how his hand patted me; it made me feel better. "It's okay to let it out.. I have a shoulder."

I felt my eyes water and burrowed my head into his chest. "I know you miss him." I sobbed uncontrollably, and not being embarrassed since everyone knew I was not a tough girl. He was great and all, and he knew when I was sad. I don't know how long we hugged, it could've been hours. "Thanks Sam.. I'll see you later."

"No problem. Bye." I watched him walk out the door and I locked it behind him. My world wasn't so pretty. I remember when it had color, and happiness. Don't get me wrong, I love my daughter and she gives my life meaning, but when I had someone to love and to hold. Whenever I cried he would comfort me, and he would be so romantic.. I miss those days. I miss him, and I want him with me.

I went to my bed and looked out the window. The sky showed a bunch of stars, including the ARK. The moon was reflecting a little light, beautiful light. I heard grunting and panting which made me really freaked out. "Maria!" I gasped and opened my window, seeing Samuel climbing up my house. "What in the world are you doing? You could get hurt!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him in. He face planted into the carpet and hyper-ventilated rapidly.

"Why did you do that instead of knocking on the door?" I asked, almost scared to death. "I...Wanted to ask.. You a question."

I sighed and sat next to him. "Sorry.. I just thought if I knocked or rang the door bell the baby would wake up."

"What is so important..?"

"I wanted to see if... Maybe.. We could hang out sometime and do some activities. Also give you a break from the baby."

I cocked my head sideways, in thought.

I hope this isn't going to be a date. I mean, I would be flattered because he isn't ugly, but something told me not to.

"I don't know Sam. I have tons on my mind and.. What would we do?"

"Maybe go out to eat.." He scratched his head and looked down,"and walk around for talking and such.." I would feel totally bad for saying no, but then again I didn't feel like getting my mind off Shadow. "I'm not so sure.." "Aww come on Maria, it'll be fine! I'll make sure you will have a great time!"

"That's sweet of you Samuel.. Just to make sure, this isn't a date is it?"

"W-well... No not really.. Unless you want it to be! But I wasn't planning it to be one." I didn't know what to do or say, but all I know is that I shouldn't. "Look... I'm flattered, but I'm not up for a date with anyone.. I don't want you upset, it's not your fault. I just... Can't move on. Maybe some other time.. Okay?"

He looked a little saddened and disappointed in me which got me worried. "Nah it's fine.. I totally understand. Maria I didn't know if you knew this or not but I.." My heart was aching in pain and throbbing. He said it. The three word charmer that usually got the girls. I love you.

I love you. This can't be happening. I can't have another person tell me they love me again I just can't. He can't love me... And I don't love him. I don't know what to do! I can't help but feel shocked and depressed. And after I just got done saying I can't move on. I widened my eyes as his face came in my contact, and felt his breath on my face. I was tense and horrified.

My heart raced on and little scream came out of my mouth and I pushed him back. I said nothing, just anxious. His look on his face was not happy nor mad. Just confused. All I knew is that I needed to get away from him. I teared up in my eyes and covered my mouth. "Are you okay? I-I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry." I shook my head and let tears stream down my tan muzzle. "I-I am sorry.. I can't... P-please go." He nodded and trailed out of my room to the door. He opened it and closed it, relieved he didn't slam the wooden door.

What did he just do? Why would he try to kiss me when he knew I couldn't handle it?

I slid under the sheets and my whole body shook.

"Sh-Shadow.."

I felt like crap; who kisses a girl that just experienced her husband... Dying in front of her? I don't want another guy to replace Shadow! Not today, or any day! I can't believe he would even try to get near me! I mean... I can't take kissing anyone besides Shadow.. Maybe I'll calm down if I get some rest. I grab the pillow next to me and hold it tightly like it was Shadow. I feel myself growing heavy, and close my eyes.

Why was I on Space Colony ARK? Why am I here? I thought I was in my bed sound asleep.. "Hello?"

It echoed. It was freezing and dark around here. I felt myself shudder and turned around and saw Samuel. "Sam?"

He vanished in thin air, and it gave me the creeps. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I flipped myself around. I gasped and felt myself tear up. "Sha.. Dow?"

"Don't go near him Maria.."

"Shadow, where did you go all this time? Aren't you happy to see me? I missed you so much!" I tried to hug him.. But he turned into air. "Maria, don't go near him."

"What are you talking about Shady? Where are you? Come back!" I searched around and came to a metallic wall. "Listen okay? Don't go to him!" My face saddened and he put his hand to my face. "Who?"

"Maria, I love you."

"Shadow, where are you-"

I saw him walk away and I panicked. "Shady!" I screamed and felt myself jerk out of my slumber. I panted heavily and felt my heart. It looked like it was around 2:00 in the morning to me.

"Wahhh!" My poor baby was crying.. I got out of bed and opened the door. I picked her up slowly and cradled her. "What's wrong sweetie?" I said tiredly. I knew I was talking to a baby, but she's my only company half of the time. I felt her diaper and crunched my nose. "Oh Sarah, you stinker.." I went to change her diaper and put a new one on.

"Better?"

I sat in the rocking chair and hummed another little tune. She loved the chair, it made her sleepy easily. She stared up at me and sucked her little thumb once again. I smiled at her- she smiled back.

"There's that beautiful smile." I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Mamamama.." She played with her voice often, which was adorable. "Shhh..."

Her eyes closed, and reopened. Then, closed again only she was asleep. I laid her in the crib and pulled the pink cover over her again. I laid back down in my bed and sniffed. Shadow, help me. I miss you so.. Much.

"Leave me alone! I have to get back to Maria! So help me once I get free you will pay!" A dark and deep voice growled in the ominous room. The other man did not speak, but chuckled loudly. "My wife is waiting for me! This is not acceptable!" The hedgehog kept grunting, struggling to get out of his chains.

"She's already falling for me. I think your child is beautiful, but sadly you cannot see her."

Shadow scoffed and looked down with an angry face. 'A girl..?'

He wanted to see his child very much, and his wife Maria. "There's no need to try to escape. I took your power rings off! See you later!"

He cursed under his breath and sighed. 'Hang on Maria, I'm not dead yet.'


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Happening

I woke up to the sound of Sarah crying again. Once again, no sleep. I yawned and got out of the bed. I dragged myself to the nursery and looked down at her. "You're hungry aren't you?"

I lifted her and started to breast feed her. I sighed, thinking at what my life has came to. All I had was Sarah... She keeps me alive.

I could just picture Shadow next to me, smiling and caressing me lovingly. It's so depressing to think about, but I will never stop. He was my husband, my lover. Just as Sarah was done, I noticed her bright smile. It would be hard telling her why she has no father.. I never thought about that. How else can I make myself cry? Could my life get any worse as it is?

I heard a knock on the door; like I needed guests right now.. I held her tightly in my arms while walking to the door to open it. To my surprise, it was Amy. She was a great friend to me, and so is Sonic and the others. "Hey Maria! Just stopping by to talk for a while! I brought breakfast!"

"Thank you Amy.. Come in!" I giggled nervously and shut the door. She followed me into the kitchen and sat down the food on my table. We sat in separate chairs and waited for her to give me my breakfast. "How's everything? I see Sarah is wide awake." I chuckled and nodded to her. I got a little burger with pancakes as buns and a sausage in between them. "Thank you Amy.. How's the little one and Sonic?"

"Were doing great! Tony has been fussing a lot though, but that's what babies do." I smiled partly and took a bite out of it. The warm taste filled my mouth with an amazing flavor. "Mamamama...Mama.." I noticed Sarah reaching out for my food and I couldn't help but giggle. "You have already eaten sweetie!" Amy made out an 'aw' while I sat it on the wrapper of the sandwich. "Honey, I'm sorry but you can't have this."

She whimpered and sucked on her thumb some more. "So Maria, have anything to do today?"

"Nah not really.. But you will not believe what Samuel asked me yesterday." She cocked her head to the side and I looked down to my lap. "He asked me on.. A d-date." Amy instantly gasped. "What did you say? And he likes you?"

"I turned him down." I heard Amy silently gasp again, with me not bothering to look up. "I understand why.. I wouldn't think twice about saying yes to another man after..."

"It's okay. But, yeah so he.. Tried to kiss me also." She scooted towards me and took my shoulder. "He didn't get to though.. At least he didn't get mad-I don't think." Sarah gazed at the pink female next to me in wonder. "I wonder why he would move on you like that! He knows what you are going through." Her finger held up to Sarah's face and she took it. "He's a good guy, but I'm not ready. I don't think I'll ever be."

"You will. Trust me.."

"I don't know Amy. I mean.. I-I can take care of my baby myself.."

"Maria, your daughter needs a father." I felt my mood switching to a depressed sadness. I had tears all in my eyes and my ears slowly folded. "I can't help it that her father is.." The tears fell and I sobbed. "Oh, Maria please Don't cry! It's okay! I didn't mean to.."

"Mama.." I sniffed and bit my bottom lip. "It's..Okay. Thanks for breakfast." I got up and went to put Sarah in her crib. I leaned on it and wiped a tear from my chin. It wasn't her fault, I just can't take it anymore. "Maria? Are you okay?" I looked over to her and nodded. "Amy, it wasn't your fault.. Don't feel bad."

"I know you're going through tough situations.. Maria if you need to get things off your chest, you can tell me."

"I'm fine.. I just... Don't know anymore."

"I miss him too." She hugged me for a few seconds, then smiled. "Maybe you should just spend a little time with Samuel to know him better.. Just as friends for a while! He is pretty nice." I shrugged. "Just think about it okay?"

"I will."

"Well, sadly I have to go.. Be careful okay?" I nodded and watched her leave the room and closed the door. Alone again..

Hours and hours pass, I have fed myself dinner and Sarah, so I had the rest of the day just sitting around and thinking of my state.

Ring ring ring...

The phone began to ring loudly into my ears. I walked to the wall phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Maria, It's me Sam! How's everything?" I sighed and gulped, afraid of what he was calling for."Okay, you?" "Just fine. Listen, I'm sorry about last night.."

"It's okay Sam, I just didn't expect it.."

"I'm sure you're quite bored so.. Want to take a walk around the neighborhood?"

Really? "Um.. Sure. I have to take Sarah along though.." I heard silent laughing which was odd. "That's okay. I'll be there in a few."

"Ok.. Bye." He said his goodbyes and I shut the phone back onto the wall. Why is he so interested in me? I really didn't want to deal with him right now. I took a little stroller and quietly entered her room. I lifted her up and noticed she was wide awake. "Hey baby." I put her in the seat and buckled her in. "Aww don't fuss.." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"It'll be quick okay?" I brushed my golden hair and looked at my tired face. The stress is getting the best of me.. I have bags now. I heard a knock and pushed us both out of the bedroom and to the white door. I opened it and revealed Samuel in a button-down white shirt and jeans. He brushed his hair to the side, and wore black shoes.

"You look tired.. Are you getting sleep?"

"Yeah, somewhat." I trailed outside next to him on the sidewalk cement. "So.." I snapped out of my sudden spacing out and looked to him. "Nice night.." He walked closer, but I scooted a little on instinct. It was quite awkward, just in silence. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"N-no I'm fine." I hated stuttering, but I couldn't help being so nervous. "Wahh!" I stopped and checked Sarah. "What's wrong dear?"

"Wahhh!" "Woah, she isn't happy." I unbuckled her and picked her up. "Baby.. Shhh..." I patted her back and kissed her cheek. She turned to Sam.

"Ad.. Ad!" I blushed furiously as she continued to say 'ad'. "I don't know what's wrong.. Is she calling you bad or dad?" Samuel walked to Sarah and touched her hand. "What?" She cried even louder, and curled up to me. "Mamamama! Ad, ad!"

"Maria, I-I think she's fine.. She's just fussy.. That's all." I looked curiously at him, but eventually let it go. "Sorry about that.. She never was like that to people.."

"It's fine.. I think she is tired.." I agreed and said,"She was from the start, but I couldn't leave her alone." We turned to the other side of the neighborhood. My eyes stared straight ahead, but I felt Samuel just glancing at me... For over a few minutes that is. I had to keep sane, that's one thing. After some time, Sarah has gotten very tired and pouty. "I guess it's time for her to go to bed.. Same goes for me."

I opened the door and ejected her out of the blue stroller. I heard a shut and a lock of a door, Maybe he locked it for me. I put her to the crib and kissed her little forehead. "Good night baby.."

I turned around and gasped. "Don't say a word or scream." My eyes widened and he trapped me in the corner of the room. "Samuel...W-what are you.." I was shocked. What he had in his muscular hand was a knife to my throat. "Sam?"

"Shut up. Don't speak." His breath released on my neck, making me clench. I almost choked on my own saliva, forcing it down. I couldn't move; I was too surprised to even think. He was so nice earlier, but in a moment he had me cornered. All that came out was whimpers of him biting on my nape. I wanted to slap him off me, but knowing how strong he is, I would be killed. There was no way out of this-I was going to suffer tonight.

I heard myself accidentally whisper,

_"Shadow..."_

He chuckled louder and louder when it eventually turned into a laugh. "Shadow..? Shadow. That's that fool that you still can't get over.. Baby, I will make sure you never say his name again." I winced in pain as he slid the sharp object slowly into my shoulder. "Ahh!" I screeched, and tears formed into my eyes.

He took it out roughly and took my long yellow hair. He pulled me on the ground with it and again making me cringe. Why is he hurting me like this?

"Now now.. Don't wake the baby.." He whispered and gripped his hand on my thigh. I trembled in fear of him doing this to me. He striped me down fully and chuckled more. "Such a pleasant body.. I bet you miss this don't you sweetheart?" Tears have already escaped my eyes, and I was about to get raped. The knife slit my other forearm and little marks on my stomach. "No.. Stop please!"

"She's sleeping.." He warned me so much times, and I knew that. He beat me up a bunch, but only on my stomach and lower. Even worse that most of it was near my inner thighs.

After a long time, he had his 'share' and came off of me with sweat on both on our bodies.

"If you tell anyone our little secret, I'll make it shove into you harder. As in the knife."

I gulped and noticed my breathing get softer and fearful again. "I'm not done with you.. See ya." I covered my body and curled onto the carpet with my eyes filled with distraught. What did he just do... I never had gotten raped. I cried almost all night, lying there in pain. I couldn't help but shudder. I couldn't sleep after the horrors of him doing things much too sudden and so quickly. I had no energy. It's like he sucked it out of me, but he clearly didn't literally.

"_Oh.. Shadow she's one fine gal."_

_"Why would you say that all of a sudden? What happened? What did you do to her?" He growled, showing his teeth. "Ahh, it wouldn't be worth telling you and getting mad." Shadow snarled and shook the chains. "So help me if you laid a finger on her I'll change your life."_

_"It seems she had gone her own way.. She enjoyed it according to her own mouth."_

_"You liar!" The crimson striped hedgehog jumped, but was caught back by the silver chains keeping him. "Oh no no... I am going to be the father while you rot in here!" He laughed obnoxiously and smirked after wards. "She wouldn't give up. I know her too well to know that. You just want her to yourself instead of letting her actual husband take place!"_

_"Oh, we'll get married. The little brat baby needs a daddy. And it seems you're not going to be there.." Shadow rolled his red orbs and closed his eyes in deep thought. 'Maria... Please understand I'm here..'_

**chapter 2! I updated faster than usual!**

**Poor Maria! :(**

** Please review saying how you think! Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Bad Mistake

I felt myself stir in my short sleep. I opened my eye lids slowly and groaned. Maybe it was a dream.. A scary and real dream... But within seconds, I notice myself naked and in bruises and cuts. My body was very sore, and I was freezing on the ground. I had nothing to comfort me and help me up. My head shakily looked up and saw Sarah still partially asleep. I felt like I still was in a nightmare-a horrible nightmare. I folded my arms over my chest and curled up tighter. What am I going to do? If I say a word about it, I'll get it real bad.. I groaned and forcibly got up and sat. My shoulder had dry blood down my arm from him digging it in the skin.

I got up on my knees and then steadily took time to get up on my feet. "Ow!" I grunted and grabbed onto the crib ledge. I needed clothes and warmth, that's all I'm worried about right now. My body began walking out, ignoring the pain around my legs. After a few minutes of ignoring pain, I managed to get to my closet.

I took out a orange t-shirt and jeans to cover the majority of my legs. This was going to hurt, I'm sure. I put on my underwear and bra. Then, I put my shirt on and yelped. My stomach cuts were stinging more and more. I struggled to put on my jeans, taking it very slow. I slid it to my ankles,my knees, and slowly on my thighs. "Ahh!" I sat on the bed and gasped. I had to face the pain. I pulled it up to my lower stomach and buttoned them up.

Geese I hadn't had a hard time putting my clothes on in forever. I quickly went under the covers and shook. My blanket was thick, so it didn't take long to warm up my body. I felt a little more relieved and closed my eyes for a split second.

Maybe Sarah is hungry, I think I'll wake her up, unless she's already awake.

I flipped the covers and then made my bed. After, I came in Sarah's room and noticed her looking up at me and giggling. That sure does brighten my day. "Hey You hungry?" "Mama!" At least she didn't wake up during him.. I brought her up to me and sat in the rocking chair. I started feeding her again, and after changed her diaper. She looked so happy today, which always made me in a better mood. "Wanna go to the park?"

"Mamamama!" She really is giggling a bunch, and makes me want to laugh too. But, I'm not in the exact mood yet. I got the dark blue stroller again and tucked her into it. I put my hair up into a pony tail with a black ribbon. I locked my door from behind and closed it carefully. I lead myself to the sidewalk and started to head to the little park. "Mama... da.. da." She really loves playing with her voice, it's just too cute. She cooed the whole way there, also playing with her toy.

We entered the park and I scooted the stroller next to a bench. I sat down and took her out to sit on my lap. She giggled some more and grabbed my cheek. "Mama!" Her ocean blue eyes gazed into mine. "How do you like it if I pinch your cute little cheeks?" I grabbed one easily and wiggled it. Her smile widened, showing the inside of her mouth.

All she had was gums, no teeth. Then again, she was only a few months old. She stuck her tongue out and blew on it causing it to make a fart noise. I assumed it's new to her because she kept doing it. I did the same and made her laugh louder.

She looked over my shoulder and pointed her finger to the unknown person. "What?" I look over and see Rouge with a smile on her face. "Hey Maria! What's going on?"

The ivory bat sat next to me and fixed her white hair. "Okay. How's the baby?"

"It's due very soon! I can't wait." She looked like she swallowed a basketball.. But I'm happy for her. Sarah farted from her mouth again and made Rouge chuckle. "When did she learn that?"

"Just now." Sarah cuddled up to my chest and sneezed. "How's Knuckles?" I asked and she shrugged. "He's fine, just scared since it's our first baby." I nodded and petted my baby's head. I looked down and sighed, thinking about what has happened last night. It was painful, and I can never not think about it. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, I just have so much on my mind right now.." She put her hand on my shoulder and scooted closer. "I know, I know.. I miss him as well. It all happened so sudden, and too soon. What else is in your brain?"

I gulped, and shook my head quickly. "Nothing really.." Sarah sneezed again and put her thumb into her mouth. "Maria, what's bothering you?" Rouge messaged my shoulder, but then gave a weird look. She lifted my sleeve and gasped. "Rouge! Don't!" I put it back down and got myself shaking again. "What happened? Who did this?" I didn't know any lies or excuses.. I'm doomed. "It's nothing.. I promise."

"If I found out who did this to you, I will go over and give him or her a piece of my mind!" "Rouge, please... I-I can't tell you.. And I can't tell why either." I wiped a tear to get from getting down my face. "Maria, who did this?"

"If I tell you, you have to make sure to tell nobody, and I mean it. Also, don't tell him otherwise I will get it worse!"

"Get what worse? Tell me right now." Rouge has never been so protective around me.. But she's a friend so that's all that counts. "Rouge.. I got raped last n-night.."

"What?!"

"Shhh! I was done walking around with Samuel and I went to put Sarah to sleep... Then, he locked my door and threatened my life with a knife.. I had to let him. But now I'm sorer than ever. Like, almost everywhere." She had her mouth wide open and gasped. "Maria.. Oh my gosh... Contact the police now!"

"No.. I can't! Trust me.. I'm done for. Like, not going to die, I don't think. But he said he wasn't done with me. Don't tell a single soul." She put her hand over her mouth, then grabbed me into a hug. She squeezed Sarah into me, but she didn't fuss about it. "Maria, I'm so sorry! Samuel was a nice guy!"

"That's what I thought until one night I said I didn't want to go on a date with him." I was into it now. I should've kept my mouth shut. What if he is spying on us right now?

"Maria.. Maybe you should come over to our house to keep him away from you."

"I don't know Rouge.. If he found out I'm hiding he'll really hurt me." "Not if I can help it. Besides, you need someone. What do you say?" I exhaled and stroked Sarah lightly with my hand. Well, I guess it would be for the best of me and Sarah.. I guess I'll have to. "Okay, I will.. I just hope he-"

"Great! And he won't get near you, I promise. Knuckles is a man of steel... And of anger." I snickered and smiled happily. "Well, do you have a nursery room that I can keep Sarah in until the baby arrives?"

"Of course! By the looks of it, she is tired.." I agreed and lead my hand to her back and messaged it very carefully and smoothly. "I think she is asleep.."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I say randomly, and caught her attention. "Well.. Me and Knuckie want it to be a surprise. I'm hoping it's a girl, but it wouldn't matter anyways." All the little kids were having a ball over on the swings and slides. It was entertaining-just watching them play pirates or save the princess. It warmed my heart to see them all so happy and playing along.

"Maria?" I looked to her and tilted my head,"what?"

"Thought you were day dreaming or something." "Nah, just scanning the park." "Mm. So.." Sarah yawned and began to open her eyes. "Uh oh.." Sarah rubbed her eyes and whimpered. "What's wrong baby?" I said and she bursted out crying. "Aww sweetie don't cry.. What is wrong?"

"She doesn't look like she's sleeping good... I guess we have to head back then." I nodded and kept her on my heart to make her calm. "Maybe I should carry her instead of putting her in there.. Just so she can fall asleep to my heart."

"Good idea." Rouge had to roll the stroller towards back home. I felt bad, but I have a poor baby that can't sleep in my arms. She has calmed down a bit, but still whimpered every now and then. Rouge knocked on her brown door. "Knuckie!" The door opened to Knuckles having a hot dog. "Hey." He said almost not understandable. "Maria is staying here for a while for... Reasons. Don't question it, just go along with it." He had a confused face, but stepped aside to let us in. "Welcome."

Well I could understand him on that one. She lead me to her nursery and saw a crib just against the wall. "Okay.. Now she can rest for a good couple of hours." I sat her in it and fixed the blankets over her. "I forgot her teddy bear! She can't sleep without it!" It sent chills all down my body, also scaring me to go back. "Don't worry, you brought it along with the stroller!" I made a hard breath of relief. "Thank goodness.." She set it next to her and I shut off the light.

She shut the door and looked at my shoulder. "Looks like you'll need to clean that one out." "The rest weren't that bad.. Most is on my thighs, but they aren't severe." The bat nods, then signals me to come. She got out some peroxide from a cabinet and put it on her finger. "This might sting.." She lifted my sleeve and spreaded it on the wound. I cringed and sucked in my breath. "See, all done." She put a bandage on it as well. She will make a great mother, I just know it. Even though she can be very rude at times, she is caring too.

"Thanks.." "No problem hun. You'll be sleeping in our guest bedroom okay?"

"Okay." The red echidna came up to Rouge and kissed her quickly. "So Maria, How are things?"

"Okay I guess.." I know he knew about Shadow's disappearance.. And also how I'm thinking about it. "It's been a while since I last saw you. Is everything alright?"

Rouge cleared her throat and shook her head. "It's okay Rouge.. Yeah, just rough." "Well, we have stuff here to eat if you're hungry.." She added. "No thanks.." I haven't ate all day, but I'm not hungry. It worries me a lot not eating for over 24 hours. "Well, you're welcome to have anything.. Just think of it as home." Rouge sat on the couch and rubbed her big stomach. I remember being like that... It was quite a trip. Your walking changes and you have to watch what you eat. It was scary at birth, and very painful.

But, when you see your baby, you think of how amazing it is to have made another life. She was so adorable, and fragile. An innocent, lovely baby in your arms. Amy and Blaze were next to me.. And helping me. But... It was very depressing that your own husband wasn't there to help me or see the baby.

Somethings you cannot help, like someone dying. She is so beautiful, so adorable though. I would do anything to keep her safe and alive. I'm sure Shadow is looking down on me.. Smiling and sitting next to me. I felt tears on my cheeks, and quickly wiped them away. "Maria, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Rouge said with a concerned look on her face. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Okay, as long as you're not hurting or anything."

I rested my head against the back of the couch and sighed.

"Sir, she has told someone! She has told someone!" A man ran into Samuel's office with a shocked expression. "I heard also that she is staying at the same girl's home." Samuel got up from his chair and gritted his teeth. "She didn't.. Who? Did you catch the name?"

"It's Rouge. She is staying at her house, trying to hide from you." The black hedgehog grinned and said eagerly," So she wants to play a game eh? Okay, let's play. Jeff, keep listening and make sure she doesn't take off that little microchip on her. Once you get more, come to me. I have to plan."

"Yes sir!" He ran out of the office and left Samuel laughing in his chair. "And just think what Shadow's reaction will be once he finds out. If he ever does." He snickered and took a long sip of his coffee. "She'll get it."

**Next chapter comes soon! Thanks for reading!**

**Review and tell me what you think! :)**

**More suspense :3**


	4. Chapter 4: She's Been Stolen

"Wahh!" I gasp out of my sleep and noticed how dark it is outside. I must have passed out on the couch without noticing. I got up and headed straight for the nursery. I didn't even feed her dinner! I'm a poor mom.. I picked her up and patted her back. She wasn't stinky, so that's good. She was probably just hungry. I sat in a nearby chair and fed her again. Poor child, I didn't know I fell asleep. It wasn't even that late.. And I'm starving! I guess that's what I get for waiting a long time before eating.

Their home is nice I admit it. I just hope my home doesn't somehow get robbed. She finished and I kissed her forehead. "I know.. Things are different here." She started cooing and making noises. "You should go to sleep little one.." I lay her in the crib and she starts whimpering again. "Mama!" She reached her hands out and began to bawl. "Okay okay! Only for a little longer! You're so spoiled!" I sat back onto the wood chair and swayed her back and forth.

I close my eyes and hummed softly. I wish she could stay little forever... But they do grow up pretty fast. I opened one eye and she was already asleep. She was already tried from earlier, so she must be in a deep sleep. I gently lied her in the crib and looked for the guest room. I opened a door, but it was the bathroom.

I opened the door next to it and found a made up bed. I'm going to assume it's the guest room. I walked in and closed the door. The clock said 11:00 PM. Well.. I slept a while. But I'm still very tired. I hopped into bed and turned off the lamp light. My eyes couldn't close, they just stayed open.

I'm already used to not sleeping at all or having trouble sleeping. I am very tired, but I can't..

I then force myself to close them until I hear tapping noises. I sat up and looked around. "Hello?" It sounded like shuffling of feet.. I threw the covers away from me and stand up. I opened the door and noticed nobody was around. I suddenly hear my baby cry and I gasp. I quickly ran to the room and opened it to see the window open and her whining fading. "No!" I slid my body out the window and see a person in black holding Sarah. "Sarah! Hey you get back here!" I pace faster and faster and ignoring my harsh panting.

Wings spreaded out on the animal and became airborne. "Hey!" I knelt to the ground and started sobbing. "Sarah!" I scream and put my hands on my face. "It was the only thing I had of him!" I put my head in the grass and continued to cry. I didn't know what to do or think right now. "Maria what happened?" I saw the red echidna kneel beside my and I lifted my head to see him. "She's..G-gone!"

He put his hand on my shoulder and used the other hand to bring me up. "Let's get in. It looks like it's about to storm."

"No! I must find her!" I screamed and tried to run from his grip. "L-let me go please!" He held me back with crossing his arms over my waist. "Maria.. It's okay come on." I stopped and sighed. "My baby..." He took me back in along with closing the window. "Knuckie what's wrong? Maria?" I didn't look up, my eyes stated down at my feet with water droplets going down to the floor. "Someone took Sarah..."

Rouge clasped her hand over her mouth and I had to bite my lip. "W-where is she?" She asked and I shook my head. "I don't know..." My feet took me to the nursery and I closed the door. I stepped up to the crib and picked up her teddy bear. "I'm sorry..." I looked out the window and lied my head on the rim of it. I failed her.. I failed Shadow. It was all my fault for not being there.. Now I really can't sleep.

A knock was heard on the office door and Samuel awoke with a jump. "Come in!" The male bat came in with a small object in his arms. "Ah you have her! That must have been easy!"

"Yes sir." He gave him the infant and he laughed. "Great. I'll be back, I have a surprise for a certain someone." Samuel opened a metal door and went down some steps. The baby was asleep in the mans' arms. He opened another metallic door and closed it. Shadow was across from him, maybe two or three feet. He was somewhat asleep, hanging his head low. He couldn't lay on the ground, he was strapped and chained in a chair.

"Hey wake up!"

He stirred and then opened his eyes. "Look at this sweet little baby.." Shadow elevated his head towards him and his breathing stopped for a second. He knew it was his. "Look at this beautiful face. She looks like someone doesn't she Shady?" Shadow yanked his chains and stared at the child both anxiously and lovingly. "What did you do to her?!"

"Oh nothing. She was asleep.. I think. I didn't go, so my apprentice might of hurt her in the process. Her name is Sarah if you didn't know... Oh wait. You didn't till now."

"You have no right to take her! She is ours!"

"No no no... You got it all wrong. She's mine. It's a punishment. But... She told someone.. So she pays the price. Don't worry, she isn't seeing you."

"You keep your filthy hands off her! You have no right to touch her!"

"Look you woke her up.." Sarah opened her eyes and looked around. "Mama?"

Shadow's heart was warming, and he couldn't help but make a small smile. She look to Shadow with her blue eyes and then looked to Samuel. "Ad ad! Ad!" She made

a small cry and held out to the crimson striped hedgehog. "Well Shadow, looks like she likes me. She even called me dad."

"She was calling you bad you.. You..." He shut his mouth and his red eyes were full of anger. "I will get out of here... I will get Maria back.. And we will get our family back!" Samuel chuckled and kissed the baby's forehead. "Her body is luscious. The perfect wife... And possibly a a slave if I think about it."

"No! I will not let you win. You will not touch her in anyway, and not harass her! She is mine and you know it!"

"Oh I can touch her all I want. In anyway possible. I'll cut her skin to were she bleeds, make her have pain all night. I'll bang her until she cannot breathe anymore and then... I'll burn her to death. Good plan eh?"

"You're just asking for trouble.. My anger wont get the best of me, and I know she is strong. Don't think she isn't stupid. The girl I know is clever and the best women I have ever laid my eyes on. You don't know anything. Once she knows I'm alive, she'll do anything she can to get here. And don't think these chains will keep me."

Samuel smiled and stroked the little hedgehog's fur. "Tsk tsk. I'll have her on her knees begging. And you know what I'll do if she dare defy me?" He brought a knife up from his jacket pocket and pointed it to Sarah's head. "She is dead."

"You son of a-"

"Ah, watch the language.. You're not going anywhere. We have surveillance cameras everywhere."

"Try me."

"Mamamama.. Ad!" Shadow grabbed the chair with frustration and bent a piece with his muscular hand. "I think it's nap time. Ta ta!"

The lone hedgehog grunted and hung his head back down. He couldn't help but swear at the mans' poor attitude. 'She's beautiful... Amazing. The best daughter that I can think of. I'm proud of you Maria.. Just you wait.'

**another chap down :)**

**This had a plot twist!**

**Thank you for reviewing! Please tell me how I'm doing so far! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Deal

"Maria calm down sweetie! Calm down!" I heard Rogue's voice in my ear, but I couldn't stop crying. My baby is gone! She's probably being tortured! I want her back with me.. I want her back. "Hey, look at me!" My eyes shifted to her in agony. "Hunny, chin up.. Please don't freak out.. I mean it's usual, but trust me you will get her back!" I clenched my hands into fists and hanged my head. "She was the only thing I had left of Shadow and you know it." Rouge patted my shoulder while Knuckles on my other side sat there also concerned.

"I know hun. I would've dove up there if I wasn't pregnant. I still know my moves, but I can't do it when I have this baby in me.."

"Just.. I want to go home!" She swayed some hair from my eyes, and her contact came into mine. "You will not go. Samuel could hurt you more!"

"He might be the cause of it! Who knows? I'll do anything to get her back! Even if it means getting cut and hurt every single day! I want her back!" "Shhh... Maria It's going to be alright. She will be back soon." I shook my head and got up. I began to head for the door to get out of any ones reach. "I'll call you later." I closed the door behind me and felt the humid air attack my skin.

I heard a clasp of thunder, which didn't bother me. I went straight for home.

I opened my door and then closed it behind me. What a day.. I wish this was a dream! A nightmare of some kind! I just want my baby back.. I want her right now in my arms! But no.. Life has to be difficult. I opened the door into my room and then gasped while almost tripping over my feet. "What a nerve you have to tell Rouge about me. I was flattered." Samuel said with a grin. "H-how did you know..?"

"Don't worry about it. All that matters is that you paid half of the price."

"W-what? You.. You took Sarah didn't you?!"

"Bingo we have a winner. But.. You still have to pay." I snarled and tears formed in my eyes. "What did you say... Oh I remember! I will do anything to get her back, even if it means getting cut and hurt every single day? I recall hearing that from your mouth."

I widened my eyes and stepped back. "I n-never said that!"

"Oh.. But you did. Don't lie to me. You will respect me in any way possible. I mean.. I am going to be your husband soon anyways." Tears fell onto the carpet of my room, and I gritted my teeth together. "No. You will not because I'm not agreeing to it. I only have one!"

"A dead man? You are foolish for thinking he is still alive."

"I know he is... H-he is out there somewhere!" He made a slight chuckle and stepped forward a little. "Little do you know." I started to head for the door to get out of here. He forcibly grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto him. My ears folded and I felt myself tremble. "You hurting my feelings.. Apparently you want to suffer."

"Let me go! I'd rather die and be with Shadow than face you again!"

"Good. I can work with that." I gulped as he pulled out the same knife from last time. "But wouldn't it be tragic? Shadow wouldn't want you to die now would he?"

"Shut up.. Let me go!" He put the knife up to my neck and pushed me against the hallway wall. "Or.. Wouldn't the baby want a mother..? She's been calling your name."

"You.. You sick man. She needs me. Just bring her back and I will do anything you say!"

He smiled and then I screamed. He dug the knife into my other shoulder with a laugh. "How about you come with me and we'll see." I didn't know what to do.. My shoulder is hurting severely, but if I go with him, he might not even give me her. I have to risk it.

"Fine! I want her right now!"

"Great." He took out what it looked like a watch. "Let's go then." He pressed a button that warped us to an unknown destination. "W-Where are we?" I looked around in this office-like room. "My office sweetheart." I saw a desk, a chair, a computer, and a strange metal door. "Where is she?" I asked in a growl and he smiled.

"Ah ah ah.. That won't be necessary right now. First, why don't we get you our room?" Our.. room? Who said I am staying here?! "Woah, wait a second! I never agreed to stay in this dump!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot. "Oh, but you will do anything I say. If you don't, Sarah will not be shown. So, if you want to stay here, you can see Sarah."

I rolled my cerulean eyes and groaned. I didn't want to even look at the hate in his eyes. "Come on sweetie."

"F-fine! But, if I do.. You won't hurt me anymore."

"I make the rules around here missy! I can hurt you all I want. No contacting anyone, and talk until spoken to. You will follow all rules, no regards.. Now, come. I have our room."

Our room?! No way... I can't be sharing a room with this insane animal.. I looked down while slowly following him. I can't believe this.. And to hell if I'm marrying him. I'd be caught dead. "Okay, here it is. We will be in bed the usual time everyday, 10:00 at night. We will also wake up at 9:00."

A double bed? Are you serious?! I can't take this.. I can't sleep with him in the same bed. "Why a double bed?! Come on!"

"Shut up, I said talk when spoken to." He is getting on my last nerve! Once I get Sarah, I'm out of here! It is in the middle of the night.. But I'm definitely not tired. "Let me see Sarah."

"Hasty aren't we? You'll see her in the morning. Right now, it's past our bedtime."

"I don't even have clothes you idiot!" Samuel gave me a harsh stare, and I gulped. "What did you say?"

My body was now shaking, and I looked down to the ground. "I said.. I don't have any clothes."

"That's what I thought." I rolled my eyes again and sighed. "Don't worry, I have some big shirts."

I twitched one of my eyes, about to cuss him out. But, only I know that I would be dead. "Do you at least have any pants too?" Samuel shook his head as he threw me a large blue t-shirt. "Where's somewhere I can change?"

He smirked and sat on the bed while taking off his shoes, "You don't have to be modest dear, I mean.. You have to get used to it."

"Ladies need privacy.. Just tell me!"

"And I told you. In here." I bit my lip and quickly slid down my pants and took off my shirt and grabbed the big shirt. Samuel was staring, like always.. This is so embarrassing. "One more thing.. You shall not explore around my building."

I finished slipping it on, and looked at how it shows plenty of my legs.. "Don't you have a longer shirt?"

"Look honey, I don't have designer clothes. Deal with it." I pulled it down some and didn't bother to come towards him. "Now, come."

I gritted my teeth inside my mouth and forced my legs to walk towards the bed. I sat on the covers, facing him. "Is she asleep?"

"For what I know, yes."

"But, she might be hungry! You have to let me see her."I heard another snicker from him, and I turned around. "No.. I don't have to let you do anything. I could've killed her."

"Sam, please let me see her.. She-"

"Yeah yeah.. She's all you have left. You obey me and do what I say, the first thing in the morning you can see her.."

I nodded, and got situated as far away from him as possible. I pulled the covers over me, trying to not let him hurt me again.. Because now my other shoulder is painfully hurting. I felt two arms sneak around my waist and I jumped. What is he doing?! "Get off!"

I threw my hand back and accidentally slapped his cheek. "Oh.. I'm so sorry! You frightened me.." I heard a low hiss, and I widened my eyes. "You.." I started inhaling deeply, and folding my ears. "Sam.."

He snatched my chin and turned my head towards him. "How sorry?" He showed his sharp teeth, and moved into my lips. His mouth came onto mine and gripped my side tightly. I whimpered, and tried to brake it. From a distance, I heard some crying.. It sounded like Sarah.. I successfully pulled away and sat up. "She's crying!" Samuel put me back down and growled. "We have someone who will help. I'm dealing with you right now."

I have to risk it.. I need to see her... "Sam.. Please.. I'll do anything.."

He sighed and got up. "Fine.." I got up and headed for the door. "Hold up. I have to come." I opened the door and listened for her. Samuel came in front of me and led me to a door. He twisted the knob and I saw my baby, crying. "Mama!" I ran up to her and picked her up. "Baby, I'm so sorry.. I missed you..."

I patted her small back and kissed her forehead. "Hurry up... I'm tired."

"I have to feed her. You go to bed and I'll be there."

"I'm not leaving you. Just go on ahead."

Fine. I did it to were he couldn't see anything, and waited. It was an awkward silence.. I'm surprised he hasn't done much yet.. But I wonder..

What was in that metal door?

**Well, sorry for the wait.. School is in the way.**

**Hope you liked it! R and r!**


End file.
